The Friendly Request
by Alex Fisher
Summary: What if Dominance was won by High school status? Well in this story it is! But what is in store for Yugi Motto and what is the friendly request that Joey planned. Read and find out!


DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This is just another story that I had in my head that I just had to write down before it slipped away!!

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love…………………………………. A word which means a strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal ties……………………………. but is that word what we're all looking for!!!!!!!!

Well, one in particular young and innocent boy is, and by all means to strive for it he is.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter One- The Friendly Request………………

The untimely morning came with a brutal awakening on poor Yugi's part. It started with the alarm clock screeching at what appeared to be 7:00 a.m., and seconds later his grandpa nagging about how he was going to be belated.

Noting to himself, he slugged up in a lazy fashion and extended his way over to the bathroom door. He was weak at first by how asleep his muscles were but took caution as he stepped on the frightening cold floor.

It almost let his legs give out but he regained balance and changed remembering that he didn't wake up early enough to take a shower.

_Damn! I will have to take a shower t__onight__………………good thing I took one yesterday!_

He passed the thought away in his mind and hurried down the steep wooden stairs that seemed to have been waiting for his arrival.

Before the bottom step came into view Yugi's grandpa happened to step right there and almost immediately Yugi crashed down into him slamming his frail body into one of wisdom and age.

"OW!"

"Yugi I may be old but don't think that I won't kick your butt off of me!"

Solomon's voice was deep, full of anger but not enough to be mad at his young grandson.

"S-sorry grandpa………………… I guess I must have been hastily in a hurry that I wasn't watching where I was going"

Yugi gathered himself up and with the help of Solomon he had retired to the kitchen only with enough time to chug a glass of water before he continued his fast speed out the door.

_Oh shit! I totally forgot about Tea! I doubt she is waiting for me so I better just hurry to school!_

With all the speed that his little legs could give, he quickened his pace just enough to get him to the school grounds before the bell rang.

It was a miracle in itself, and Yugi then began to question how he had made it. It just wasn't possible……………..or was it. Shrugging the second thought he had managed to pass his bullies in the hall with ease and so made it to his desk of sanctity.

That is before he saw Joey enter into the classroom and make his way over to a meager Yugi.

"Hey Yugi"

Joey's voice echoed into a friendly sort of way and at first Yugi was confused until he saw that Joey meant no harm to him.

"U-uh hey Joey! How are you?"

It was the only thing that came even close out of his mouth, and to be frankly honest Yugi was scared to death of Joey and his poise look of rank.

He was one of the popularity social status men who ran the school but why on earth would he be talking to Yugi?

"So I was wondering if you would be interested in meeting me today after school so we could you know catch a burger maybe?"

Yugi stared deep into Joey's chocolate eyes searching hopelessly for any sign of a lie but after finding none he felt obliged to agree.

"Yes Joey I will come"

Now Yugi's voice remained nothing but a mere whisper. He would give anything in the world just to be popular and hang out with the high social status but if he wanted to do that then he would have to be close to Joey and his gang.

Silence soon swept over the classroom and nobody dared to talk. The teacher had begun his lessons and it was hell to pay if you even opened your mouth. But just because there was no talking didn't necessarily mean that anyone was paying attention and that evolved around Yugi.

He was bored out of his wits and began to watch the clock in its attempt to trick him and go back but it was all just a mere illusion. (Has anyone had that happen to them where they are looking at the clock and it stays in the same place? It looks as if it didn't even move)

_My god this stupid history class is so boring! I can't even bring up enough strength just to stay awake! _

_I wonder what people with a life are doing out of this dump of a school. And exactly what is Joey going to do with me. He never is that friendly especially to someone with such an erasable past life in high school_

The more Yugi thought the more susceptible it was at trying to figure out what Joey was planning for him. He tried so hard to push all thoughts aside but found it difficult to even pull his mind away from Joey.

_After everything that Joey has done to me I cannot believe that I am actually finding him very attractive. Well it is final I am gay I know it already!!! I just can't let them find out or I will be done for!_

Just then the door opened up bringing in a flawless man who was so identical to Yugi. Everything was downright good looking on this stranger the way his leather pants sucked to his legs as if suffocating them and that coffee colored skin that would make anyone just want to melt. It was as if someone had turned a switch on inside Yugi because almost instantly he began admiring how hot he was.

_That desert skin on his perfect body! His lightning streaks of hair that flow up in a dazzling way, and those clothes that seem to just say rip me off……………………….. WWWAAAIIIIT!!!!!!!!! What am I thinking? I cannot be possibly saying that I like this dude to even though I don't even know his name. Is he new here at school or what because I have never seen him before in my life?_

More of Yugi's thoughts were interrupted when the bell had bawled its way around the classroom.

A couple of cheers were heard but the second they were dismissed Yugi completed his speed of victory to the grass. He didn't want anybody to steal his spot so he hurried faster.

_Not today Joey, and Tristan! You are going to have to find your own spot for today because I am not sharing!_

**TRUST ME THIS CHAPTER WAS NECESSARY FOR MY BUILD UP OF A PLOT BUT I WANT YOU TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS FIRST CHAPTER. TRUST ME IT WILL BE A ****LOT BETTER**** THAN IT SOUNDS ONCE I GET GOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
